Sanji Kyodo
"Mum - Locale - Was the kind of person that would help an old lady cross the road, or give directions to someone who got lost. In fact, she would try to get coffee with every single person she saved. ... That's my image of a hero. That's who I want to be." Sanji Kyodo is a second-year student at U.A. High School, and president of the Support Club. Appearance Instantly recognisable by the large scar running down the right side of her face, Sanji makes no effort to hide it. She deliberately parts her hair away from the scar and avoids makeup in most cases. She is somewhat slender with lightly defined muscles and carries herself lightly, ready to jump up with little notice. With a resting smile, Sanji has let her hair grow out to shoulder length and now keeps it in a ponytail. She wears brightly coloured clothes most of the time too, contrasting the permanent bags under her eyes. Personality Once a bubbly, energetic fangirl with emotions bubbling on the surface, Sanji is now much lower-energy. She can keep a conversation going with just about everyone and cares deeply for those around her, friends or not, possibly more than she cares for herself. She also writes fanfics, though this is not something she likes to share. Sanji believes that love is at the core of experience and is what makes life worth it. Sanji is also a massive nerd, studying Quirk Theory in-depth and learning just about every piece of hero trivia there is. If a hero's appeared on TV, she knows about them and chances are she thinks they're amazing. She probably thinks you're amazing too, because she loves people, loves getting to know them and loves making friends. Sanji takes on a support role in and out of combat. Synopsis Before UA Ever since she was a very young child Sanji had been around heroes. Her mother Sanka Kyodo (quirk: Object Swap) was a pro hero called Locale, acting as a major inspiration for her. However, Sanka died on the job on June 8 when Sanji was only 5, her body never to be found. Her dad, Ganbaru Kyodo, worked hard to be the best and most supportive father he could as Sanji continued to pursue a career as a hero. During grade and middle school, she became very close friends with Fuyasu Ekiyū and applied to UA high. However, she turned down the place out of fear that she was stopping someone better from getting in and spent her first two terms at Ketsubutsu, finally appealing to transfer to UA over the winter holidays. Birb Drama Sanji and Hisoki Tsukuyomi started off with an incredibly negative relationship, which boiled over to Sanji exploding and verbally berating the poor birb. The two agreed to not speak to each other again. "B-but in truth, you're a horrible person! Every time you open your mouth you hurt someone! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT!? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Literal months later, the two finally ended the agreement and got back to speaking terms. Now they have a positive relationship, slowly built up in part due to their shared custody of Liz. She even calls him by the nickname "Tsukoki". Locale Arc With a similar quirk to Sanji's mom and going by the same name, a mysterious amnesiac Locale caused Sanji to believe her mother was alive. She panicked and eventually Atsu forced her to talk to Ghost about it. Meanwhile Useru had found Ghost on her own volition, to look into her past. He instantly caught on that she was currently a villain under Spider and cut her a deal to become a double agent. Sanji went through total denial, struggled with her own anger at the situation and almost lost all her emotions as ages went by with no new developments. At the critical moment, Yuzu Hedoro managed to make her smile again amidst support from most all of Sanji's classmates. Finally she was ready, she'd come to terms with it all, and was ready to meet her mother again and confront her for leaving Dad and her to mourn. Eventually, by pure chance, Sanji ran into Locale. Sanji as a hero, Locale as a villain, Sanji froze up as the realisation hit her. "No, no… this… this isn’t right… you… You’re not mom." All she could think to do was hug her. Initially caught off guard, Locale panicked and fired a filing cabinet at Sanji, splitting her face in two and leaving Yuzu to hold it together while she escaped. Sanji spent the next few weeks in hospital, thinking things over and deciding that at least her mother was the good person she remembered. During this time, Ghost had found Locale's true identity, Useru Kaeru, and taken her to a safe house. Sanji convinced Ghost to let her visit, and in the two hours she was given she made Useru apologise for scarring her, forgave her, didn't let her apologise for not being Sanji's mother then hugged her a second time and left on good terms. Useru: "You're a weird kid." Sanji: "I get that a lot." More Drama Sanji broke up with Zeke at the same time as Oda broke up with Yuzu and now Sanji and Yuzu are dating and for about a week they lived in an overly dramatic soap opera. Liz loses her fucking arm Like it says in the title, look at Lizplot for that. Sanji took it about as badly as is humanly possible and spent every single day and night she could in hospital by Liz's bed until she woke up. The emotional toll from that has left her utterly exhausted in every conceivable way. Sanji is currently interning with Jejune Rocket. Abilities Given her father is a professional therapist, Sanji grew up learning how to understand and deal with others' emotions. Quirk Though Sanji's quirk shares its name with Mitsuki Akame's, it is not the same quirk. In Sanji's case, Swap allows her to swap various aspects between people. She spends a lot of her time studying her own quirk in an attempt to expand its range of aspects, and so far is able to swap: * Position and Pose '''- Though stronger targets can attempt to resist. * '''Emotions - Though she can't force this. It functions more as a way for her to help people in distress. * Poisons - Once again it can't be forced, but it does include things like alcohol. This almost never comes up, so Sanji gets excited for a chance to try it. * Thoughts '''- Think of it as two-way mind-reading. * '''Injuries - Sanji is able to transfer small non-lasting injuries from person to person. * Quirks! - That's right, quirks! Her prime achievement, Sanji has developed the ability to swap quirks for a limited time. Though she can't force it and it's incredibly tiring. Special Moves * Impact Inversion - By position swapping two people right as one punches the other, she can make the attacker get hit instead. * Ultimate Move: Hot Chocolate - By sitting down and chatting over hot chocolate, Sanji forces her friends to let down their emotional guard so she can shower them with encouragement. Trivia * Sanji has over 30 hero posters spanning multiple decades. They completely cover her wall, leaving no space for anything else. * In her career, she has hugged three villains: Useru Kaeru, Goro Ito, and Gun Belt (off-screen while interning with Jejune Rocket). She hopes to hug more in the future. * Despite her generally innocent attitude, Sanji enjoys a good drink and is a capable mixologist. Though she never gets to have any due to UA (and Japan)'s laws. * Sanji owns four pet crabs called Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and Sir Snipsalot. * As Elizabeth Tetsusei's closest friend, Sanji is the only student who calls her by a nickname (Tsu). * One time in bed Sanji accidentally swapped her hands and feet, but because she was incredibly tired at the time and was unable to replicate it she assumed she was dreaming. Quotes * (Catchphrase) "See you on the Flipside!" * (To Atsuro Nomer, after arresting Goro Ito) "When he's out, I hope we can meet. Maybe grab some coffee. I'll get to know the real him." * (To Elizabeth Tetsusei) "Don't you dare put me on a pedestal, I'm only giving you my time because you deserve every second of it." * (To Zeke Jefferson during the Locale arc) "I'm exhausted, Zeke. Emotionally emptied by this crazy rollercoaster and it's only just started moving..." <- this is funny because it predicted that liz losing her arm and mind was enough to push her over * (To Useru Kaeru, hugging her a second time) "You are Useru Kaeru. Not mom. And that's okay. You are you. So go and be you." Category:Characters Category:Students